Old Fires
by girly-girl2.7
Summary: she works in a book store that just happens to be the only one who can get the book he wants. he just happens to stop by while shes working. will old fires be lit up agian?will someone help them along? will they meet old friends? HHr sorry if its bad NEW
1. meeting

_hirly-Hi welcome to my first fic please enjoy._

_hanz- wispers trust me you wont hehe_

_girly-hey I heard that._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Old Fire

Chapy one

Hermione tiptoed trying to put a book on the right shelf when the bell in thedoorrang. "wolco…." She found herself staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes shed ever seen. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. wow she thought. who is this.

He'd seen those brown eyes somewhere before. She had the prettiest brown hair he'd ever seen. why did he feel like he knew her? "Hello, I came for the book I ordered."

Her eyes suddenly came into focus. She knew him. From some long ago time. Realizing he just said something, she asked: "huh?"his eyes twikled as if laughing at her."My book." she replyed dully"Oh, your name please" "h.potter"he saidit as if he didnt care.no waitit couldn't be she hadn't seen Harry since Hogwarts. It must be a different potter. Then again how many potters did she think there were? Oh well. Hesintly she asked" Harry?"

he looked at her in shock,what? How did she know she know him? He was famous but she said it as if she knew him personally. It could be someone he knew from hogwarts, mabe that was why she looked familier.but that was four years ago. who did he know who had brown eyes like that? Wait it couldn't be... hermoine? He thought she would be some fancy lawyer by now. Oh well there was no shame in asking. "Hermoine? Is that you I thought for sure you'd be in the ministry of magic or something." there was a questioning look in his eyes.

It was him after all these years. oh how she missed those warm eyes. wait what was she thinking it had been years since she had loved him!"Well yes they did offer but after a year of internshipI decided I rather liked the calm lifestyle so i bought this book store with someone. "Really" he smiled. Suddenly her co owner Ginny came out. "Who is it not a new boyfriend I presume?" hermoine blushed a deep red. When Ginny got out she immediately shouted "HARRY!" And hugged him fiercely. "I didn't know you coming in today.Yourbook won't be her till Wednesday." "Oh well sorry. I was in town so i thought id check." "That's ok Harry just come in then and I give it to you."

It looked as if he had to go now before someone else from his past walked in but I was nice seeing 'monie again. He suddenly remembered the crush he'd had on her. If only Id asked her out he thought regrettably. "Bye Ill see you then." He saidwerily as he walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_girly-Sorry if you didn't like it but give me a brake it's my first fic. Plz review if you don't Ill send evil gremlin after you mewhaha!_

_hanz- trust me she not kiddingwinces_

_girly-bye bye mewhaha oh and i should have the next chapy up soon._


	2. coffee

Girly- hi this is chapy two. I told you it wouldn't take long. Thanx for the reviews coolgirl I used some of your suggestions.

Hanz- yea she used your suggestions but ignore mine powts

Girly- cauz hers were better now stop winnig.

Hanz-no

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapy 2

Coffee

yawn Harry checked the clock. What time is it, he hadn't slept all night all he could think of was her, those eyes that skin. He remembered that day in the triwizard tournament she came to see him. His heart went to his stomach when she hugged him. Oh man was he jealous when she danced with Crum. But he tried not to show it. That was partly why he didn't dance with his date. His belly was filled with butterflies. He was secretly excited to see her again today. It was Wednesday so he had a good excuse to go back. "What if she's not working?" that little voice said. Joykiller, Harry replied.

Well he thought to himself as he got out of bed and grabbed his cloths, the book won't come to me. "Neither will she" voice stated.

Hermione was doing her usual brisk morning walk. Though she bumped into a few people because she was thinking of him. Why did she keep dreaming of those eyes? She remembered that day he had to fight those dragons, she was scared for his life. She even went to say good luck and ended up hugging him! It was so random she didn't even know she was doing it until Rita took a picture of them. She'd hoped he hadn't seen her blush.

She was so deep in memory that she didn't see the person she walked directly into. They both stumbled backwards. "oh sorry, I wasn't paying atten…." She looked up and it was none other then the very emerald green eyes shed been dreaming about. "oh he..e..llo Harry." She mumbled. He was holding a book. " hi Hermione, that's ok its partly my fault."

He was slightly disappointed that she wasn't there. Oh well you win you lose. Just then someone bumped into him. He stumbled back a few steps. " I'm sor…." He started to say but then noticed that he was looking into those deep brown eyes. "oh he..e..llo Harry." She mumbled. She was in a muggle T-shirt and a skirt that went down to her knees. "hi Hermione , that's ok it was partly my fault." Yay, he did get to see her after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smiled. She had seen the way they looked at each other that day in the book store. But she knew they were both to shy to admit to anything, so…. She was going to have to play matchmaker. But she needed help. She needed someone close to Harry. "RON!" she exclaimed. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "hello." A sleepy voice answered. Just like Ron not to be up. "Hi, Ron its Ginny, I need you help with something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um…..so Hermione you want to go get some coffee or something?" he asked hopefully. "Sure, I know just the place." She said promptly. Yes! That was harder then I thought it would be. (He had practiced in the mirror.) You would think things like this would get easier with age, gut no. he was just glad she said yes. Wow. This isn't even remotely like my wildest daydreams.

Did he just ask her our? "Sure I know just the place." That's all she could say without sounding eager. Of course she had only dreamed of this moment forever. Well ok it was a little more romantic. But that's ok. At least he asked her out in some form. With that thought she started walking towards the place shed mentioned. It was her favorite coffee house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girly- I should have chapy three up soon but not as soon as this one. Hanz stop powting.

Hanz- no you are a big fat meanie.

Girly- don't make me get out the evil gremlins

Hanz- noooooooo! runs out of room

Girly-bye bye


	3. tricks

_Girly- hi you asked for it so I made it. It would have been done sooner but we're baking cookys so_

_Hanz-I want one! I want one!_

_Girly- you cant have one now go away, and don't look at me like that._

_Hanz walks out of room_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapy 3

Tricks

They both sat there sipping there coffee in the awkward silence that occurred. "So um… how's your life been going?" Harry said making a sad attempt to break the silence. "Um…good. And yours?" she replied trying not to laugh. Oh my god that was pitiful! Harry thought to himself. "fine." As if there was something sourer in his mouth.

Poor Harry he's actually trying. I might as well help him out. "So Harry what have you been doing with your life?" Hermione questioned making a better attempt to break the ice. Though she really did want to know what he'd been doing with his life.

"So Harry what have you been doing with your life?" huh? Well he had to say it was a better attempt then he'd made so…."well I became an aruers of coarse" he said lying through his teeth. Well it's not like I can tell her that I get paid to collect fine rare books, and that is why he was at her store. Witch happened to be the only one who could get their hands on the book he was holding. 'What will you do if she finds out?' voice incurred. She won't. 'But you could end up dating what will you do then?' if that happens, witch it wont, I will tell her the truth and hope she forgives me. 'Ok it's your life wait its mine too, you tell her right now' no.

She knew he was lying, first of all he was doing that eye twitch thing he does when he feels guilty and they didn't need aruers as much since he defeated the dark lord so he wouldn't have the money to buy the book he did. It was extremely rare and hard to get so that meant it was extremely expensive. What ever he did for a living it had to do with that book. But he was a guy what did she expect? Especially since he didn't even like books that much in school. I'll play along. "I guess you already know what I do for a living. So why don't I tell you why I quite my job at the ministry." This was going to be fun she thought if he gets to lye so do I.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat there waiting for Ron to arrive. Gosh he was slow. woosh her dear old brother appeared. "Oh hello Ron." She said all innocence. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING!I WAS BUSY YOU KNOW! Oh really I'm terribly sorry. "Yeah whatever. So what so you want?" oh I want to get Harry and Hermione together." She battered her eyes. "Ginny you know what happened last time you played mach maker." He shuddered. "You're not in love with her are you?" "No, for your information I have a fiancé. Infact I was celebrating with her when you called. Had to tell I had to go and that I didn't know why. I had to explain that my little sis called. She probably thinks im cheating on her right now." He said solemnly. "Ok I really didn't really want to know about your love life Ron please spares me." There was a look of pure disgust on her face. "Anywho I do remember what happened last time, that's why I called you. You are going to get Harry to admit that he likes Hermione and ill get her to do the same. But we have to make sure they hear it." She gave him a look as if he should be writing this down. 'Uh... how are we going to do that?" "That's also what I need help with." Here we go run thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A then an evil pixie tried to kill me, so I just said that's it I quite." She had made it sound as preposterous as possible so he would know she was lying and that she knew he had lied too. She was quite impressed with herself.

Ok she defiantly knows I lied. Not only was she lying back but she looked as if she would burst out laughing. I really have got to work on that lying thing. "Ok you win, I was lying." "You were! I had no clue!" laughter dancing in her eyes she tried her best to look serious but it wasn't working. Finally she broke out laughing. "so...what……do……you……really……do……for……a living?" she said between gasps. "well I collect rare books for rich people. Now if your done laughing we could get out of here." He didn't know someone could laugh so much. "im sorry im not laughing at your job its just….i cant believe you didn't think I would figure it out." That's all she managed to get out before she broke out laughing again. Well that went well. At least she doesn't hate me. "bill please" Harry tried to say above the laughing.

She couldn't breath. That was halariouse, shed couldn't believe that that's what she missed out on in school. She should do that more often. Just then Ginny walked in with none other then .. "Ron!" Hermione jumped up to hugged him realized what she was doing and sat back down again. "oh hi Hermione hi Harry." He looked as if hed rather be somewhere else. "what a surprise Hermione I didn't expect to see you and harry here." "oh well we were just about to leave" Harry had a look on his face as if hed just been tricked and he didn't like it.

What were they doing here? He was just about to ask Hermione out again. Grr he was going to have to hurt them. And shouldn't Ron be with his girlfriend right now (they kept in touch.) oh well I just have to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Girly- sorry but your just going to have to wait till the next chapy to see what harry does to get alone with Hermione. That's all im going to say._

_Hanz- you are so mean. _

_Girly- your just saying that because you didn't get a cookie. So stop pouting. _

_Bye bye_


	4. interuptions

_Girly- well its what you all have been waiting for chapy 4! I took me a while but I finally got it up. Oh and please review I wont write another chapy in less you review._

_Hanz- oh how threatening. I shudder in my pants._

_Girly- hey this time ill get the evil pixi's out, rememeber last time?_

_Hanz- you wouldn't _

_Girly- I would_

_Hanz- noooo!_

_Girly- Anywho enjoy the chapy. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapy 4**

**The Interruptions**

**Harry checked his watch. It was 5 minutes to 4. Ginny was still with them. God he wished she would go away. "Ron can I talk to you? Over there." He nodded his head toward the bar. "Sure why?" Ron was clearly nervous. "Just come." "Ok, ok" Ron tagged along behind Harry. "Look you have got to get Ginny out of here. I was planning on asking Hermione to a costume party that one of my employers is throwing." "I know I know I'm trying im trying." "Well try harder. I don't want to be set up by Ginny, I was bad enough when she tried to set you up with that vela girls little sis." Harry's bluntness about the incident made Ron wince. "You don't have to remind me."**

** (At the same time.)**

**"So Hermione how do you feel about Harry?" Ginny winked. "Look Ginny I…." at that same moment someone came in. Hermione looked up to see the person walking towards them**

**"Ginny!" the person sounded somewhat offended. "Oh Jessica what are you doing here?" Ginny looked surprised but happy to see 'Jessica'. "I heard someone say you were in here with another women and I see they weren't lying." Jessica laid her hands on her hips looking like she wanted an explanation and she was going to get it or else.**

**She was short, about 4'9", she had dark brown hair with eyes to match. She was wearing a short leather black skirt, a black ACDC shirt, combo boots, and a trench coat. She had her hair up in a pony tail, with curled bangs in the front. She looked all attitudes.**

**"No Jessie I can explain." Ginny said nervously. "I can't believe you would cheat on me for her." She pointed a finger at Hermione. "hey I'm not that u….waitt did you say cheat?" Hermione suddenly wished she were elsewhere. "oh so you didn't know Ginny was bi? Well that changes everything. "Ginn babe im going to take you on the best date ever, to say im sorry." She grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out the door.**

**Harry and Ron turned to head back to the table. "Well I guess I don't have to take care of Ginny anymore, that chick took care of it for me." Ron said pointing at small women clad in black pulling Ginny along. "Yeah I guess you don't." Harry looked relieved. "Well I'll be going now.""K"**

**"What was that all about?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table. "Ginny is a bi and that was her girlfriend." Hermione was a little dazed Harry was more interested in Hermione. "Really?" "So Hermione I have something I want to ask you." Harry started to say but was cut short by someone barging in the door and heading towards them. "Brittnee" he uttered her name with detest.**

**What is she doing here thought Harry? "Harrrry daarrinlilng where have you been?" she said as she sat on Harry's lap. "You just up and left me for threee months." Her language slurred. "I know I broke up with you" Harry could barley breath. "Why would you doo that?" she asked drunkly "because you were always drunk much like you are now." He gasped she was digging her elbow into his chest. "I am not drunk! Waiter another martini pleases!" she said swinging her glass in the air.**

**Hermione couldn't take it anymore; obviously he didn't like these women anymore. "GET OFF OF HIM! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU HES WITH ME!" she sat down in exasperation. "Well I can tell when im not wanted" brittnee got up with her nose in the air and a martini in her hand and walked away.**

**They were both flushed, (well at least they thought they were secretly they were blushing.) "So Harry you were saying?" Hermione was the first one to catch her breath. "Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me on Saturday." (Harry had practiced this in the mirror too and once again it was much harder then it looked.)**

**He just asked her out on another date! Well you can't really call this a date, I mean with all the interruptions. But oh well. "Yes of coarse I would be honored to go to the party with you Harry." She had to bite her tongue to keep from yelping with joy.**

**Yes, she'd said 'yes' he couldn't believe it, after all that? "Good ill pick you up at 5:30 ok?" he felt like jumping up and down like a little kid. "Ok, um… can you walk me home?" she said getting up. "Sure shall we go?" Harry offered her his arm and she took it. "We shall." And they left.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Girly- it is done! I hope you liked it. The next chapy will have a lot of surprises to. I know, I know it isn't very long but it looks way longer on paper. Please don't hate me for making Ginny a bi._

_Hanz- I would hope you had nothing against bi's. Besides I think someone threatened her._

_Girly- yeah we'll go with that. _

_Bye-bye _


	5. Party

_Girly- IT IS UP CHAPY FIVE IS UP!YaY!_

_Hanz- ya well your writing still sucks_

_Girly- no it does not! _

_Hanz- yes it does_

_Girly-oh shut up and let them read_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapy Five

Party

Hermione looked at the clock. I was 4:29, "oh god I have to get ready" she muttered to herself. 30 minutes id not enough time to get dressed. She ran to her closet and ran through all her clothes, 'there's nothing in here to wear!' she thought in frustration then she found the dress she had worn to the ministry ball two years ago. "Perfect"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was dressed and ready to go but he didn't want to be too early, that would make him look eager. He nervously glanced at his watch, 4:43 'crap I got to go.' He grabbed his coat and his broom. He thought on it and put the broom down. He grabbed his keys instead. He didn't want to mess this up by ruining her hair or something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a nock on the door, just as Hermione was putting on her shoe. She bounced to the door trying to get the shoe on as she went. There was another nock a little harder this time. "JUSY A MINUTE!" she yelled towards the door she grabbed her purse and shawl and opened the door with a jerk. "Hi Harry, ready to go." He was wearing a tux with a red tie. 'He looks so cute when he gets all dressed up' Hermione thought remembering the Yule ball. She shook her head 'no' she couldn't still think about that he had only asked her to this dance because there was no else to go with.

Harry knocked on the door a few times and waited. "JUST A MINUTE" someone yelled inside. When Hermione opened the door he gasped. He had only seen her beautiful once and that were at the Yule ball. Her hair was up in a bun with two curled hairs framing her face. Her dress was a pale blue with quarter frilled sleeves, and it went down just passed her knees. She had a dark blue shawl around her shoulders.

They got into his blue corvette. 'Well he's not poor.' Harry opened the door for her. 'Hmm he's polite though' I wish I had seen this part of Harry in school. Harry started the car and they were off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the party there was very loud music playing Hermione couldn't make out the song. They stood there for a little while looking around to see if they knew anyone there. Suddenly a slow song cam on. "Would you like to dance?" Harry asked cautiously. "Sure" Hermione answered blushing.

They walked out onto the dance floor. Harry put his hand in hers and the other one on her waste. She blushed again. The started to dance to the song. After a while of dancing they realized that the song changed. "would you like something to drink?" Harry liked his lips his mouth was extremely dry. "uh…yes please." Hermione's mouth was also dry.

Harry headed towards the punch bowl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat next to Jessica and handed her a drink. "I can't believe that you got us invited to this party." Jessica said stated excitedly. "I told you the guy who is throwing it is my dad." "Yeah but since when has Mr.Weasly been a rich and famous rare book collector." "he won the lottery" "oh." Jessica looked embarrassed. Ginny laughed and looked around. Suddenly she saw Harry and Hermione dancing and looking as if there was no one else there. She grinned, it looked as if they didn't need her help after all.

Harry handed Hermione her punch. "thanks." Hermione took a drink of her punch and coughed in surprise. "this punch is spiked isn't it?" she looked at Harry accusingly. "Ah well you know Mr.Weasly he does that kind of stuff always trying to be hip and young." "oh, didn't he win the lottery?" "yeah I think he did oh well, ready for another dance?"

"give me a sec the last one made my mouth a little dry." She swallowed the rest of her drink and got up.

This time they were dancing to a fast song so they didn't have to hold each other.

But they looked into each others eyes and no where else. 'god I wish I could just tell him.

Just then Cho his ex fiancé walked in. 'crap, not her she's always trying to get Harry back.'

Cho caught sight of them and started toward them, smiling. "Harry darling how are you?" Harry look really uncomfortable "fine and you cho" "oh well im engaged" she showed Harry a 14 carrot ring. "well um… that's good im happy for you." Harry looked as if he rather not be there.

"Yeah my uh fiancé couldn't make it so... I was wondering if you would be my date" she didn't seem to notice Hermione. "um…well I'm sorta here with someone I can't." Harry looked at Hermione with a look that said 'help me' "uh yeah we are here on a date so if you don't mind we'd like to get back to it." Hermione said trying to get her to go away. "oh well if you change your mind I'm always here." Cho stroked Harry's chin and walked away.

'thank god that is over' "well Harry it seems that we can't go on a date without someone interrupting us can we?" "no we can't I guess fate against us but well who cares im just glad to be with you." Hermione blushed.

"oh look Ginny's here." Hermione said trying to change the subject. "oh and she's not bothering us, maybe it's because she's busy with her girlfriend." Harry didn't seem to really care. "um Hermione I have something to ask you could we go somewhere more privet?" "uh sure" Hermione wondered what she had to say.

They got up and headed towards a room that seemed to be vacant. "Hermione I….uh…I've liked you for a long time even after we got out of school I still wondered about you. I think fate was on my side when I went to your store. Anyways, what I have to ask is Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Harry drew in a breath.

Hermione stared at him trying to take it all in. "yes, YES! of course!" Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "good, I was hoping you would say that, I got you something." He held out a little blue box. Hermione took it and slowly opened it. She gasped. Inside was a pearl with diamonds in the shape of a heart clustered around it. It hung from a gold chain. "Harry its beautiful" she kissed him on the cheek/

He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her head so he could kiss her on the lips. Once she got over the shock she kissed him back making it a little more passionate. "uhhm" they jerked apart. Mr.Weasly was standing in the door way. "I'm glad you found another use for my wine room but I prefer you not do that here." They both blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got home at about 4:30 am. "thank you Harry for taking me home see you tomorrow?" Hermione was a little drunk so the words kinda slurred. "no problem and I hope so." Harry smiled; he stooped in and kissed her good night before getting in the car and leaving.

Hermione touched her lips. They tingled from the kiss. She got into bed. 'wow' was the last thought she had before she drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day a nock on the door woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and shuffled to the door. She opened it Ginny walked right past her. 'are those tears in her eyes?' Hermione thought before going and sitting next to Ginny. "are you ok Ginny" Hermione asked hesinetly. "oh Hermione it's horrible! Jessica..." she started sobbing, "Jessica broke up with me!" she went into hysterics once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"do you know why?" Hermione rubbed her back soothingly "she said that I didn't appreciate her and that she had found someone who did. I just loved her so much you know?" Hermione handed her a Kleenex. "uh……yeah" Hermione thought this not the best time to tell her about what Harry said.

Harry had stayed up all night thinking about her kiss. He just wanted to kiss her again but he had a feeling she was busy with something 'oh well maybe ill go over later' just then someone knocked on his door.

He got up and opened it. There was brittnee standing in the door. 'crap' "oh don't get that look on your face, im just here to tell you something and to ask you something so let me in." she didn't even wait for his reply before she walked in and sat on his couch.

"so what do you have to tell me that couldn't wait in tell later." Harry sat as far away as possible, without her knowing he was trying too staying away.

"well firstly I have stopped drinking as much. Secondly you know that chick that dragged Ginny out Jessica…" she waited for his reply "yeah what about her" "well she asked me out." She looked lost.

"and your telling me this because?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "well I was wondering if I should say yes or not" brittnee started ringing her hands and sweating. "why are you asking me I dong know I guess if you like her." Harry backed up a few inches "oh I guess I will thanks Harry." She got up and left.

'ok then' Harry grabbed some tylenol and swallowed it, he suddenly had a very bad headache.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Girl- well there you have it chapy five. It's longer but not by much so. Give me a brake it looks so much longer on Microsof word. So…._

_Hanz- liar! You just want them to think that!_

_Girly- no I am not. You're the one who's a liar!_

_Hanz- oh it's on now!  
_

_Girly- oh it is _

Bye-bye


	6. Lovely meetings

_Girly- well I redid it I think this one is much better and I read it over so there shouldn't be very many mistakes okay?_

_Hanz-I still don't forgive you for messing up the first time_

_Girly-Hanz shut up_

_Hanz-that was hurtful_

_Girly-live with it_

_

* * *

_

Chapy Six (redone)

Lovely meetings

Hermione looked over. Ginny was still asleep. She got up carefully trying not to disturb her. It didn't work. "Ugh… what time is it?" Ginny propped herself on her elbow. "Oh it's uh…. 8:20 a.m. do you want some coffee?" Hermione said looking at the clock. "That would be wonderful thanks" Ginny said and then lay back down.

"Ok" Hermione headed towards the kitchen. As she started making the coffee the door bell rang. When she got out there Ginny had already made it to the door. When she saw Ginny's mouth open she stepped in for a better look. When she saw who it was she pulled out her wand "what are you doing here?

* * *

Harry still had a headache from the night before. Apparently taking Night Quill and Tylenol together wasn't the best idea, especially if the only reason your taking Night Quill to get to sleep.

He got up and put a clean looking shirt on. Then he went in the kitchen to make some coffee or maybe some tea. Tea would probably be better. But as he put the water on to get hot there was a nock on the door.

Harry went to the door. He didn't even think to look through the peephole to see who it was. Ironically it was Malfoy. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry was still tired and really wasn't in the mood for a visit.

"Hello Potte…im mean Harry." Malfoy put on and innocent sent but twisted smile. "ok who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" thought Harry and Malfoy had stopped fighting and called a truce soon after they came of age Harry still didn't expect Malfoy to show up at his door.

"What I can't visit you once in a while I thought we had made up" Malfoy put on a pout to add effect. "No you cant out with it Malfoy. Or I'll close my door in your face." Harry started to shut the door. "Wait! I need a favor!" Malfoy actually looked panicked Harry almost laughed.

* * *

There standing in the door was Jessica. "Oh what I can't visit Ginny even though I broke up with her gosh I just wanted to show her something." She gave Ginny a cold smile. "I'll give you to the count of three to get your sorry ass out of here!" Hermione lifted her wand trying to think of the worst curse she could put on Jessica.

"Hermione no just let her speak okay?" Ginny stared at her pleadingly. 'She's still in love with Jessica poor Ginny.' Hermione thought, she nodded. "I just wanted you to meet Brittnee to understand why I left you." Someone walked up behind Jessica. With horror Hermione recognized who it was.

* * *

"What do you mean you need a favor?" Harry was still confused as to why Malfoy would show up at his door. "Well you see I happen to know that you have proposed to someone, and well im proposing to my girlfriend but I've never been good at buying jewelry for people so I was wondering if you could help me pick out the ring." Malfoy said almost begging.

"Okay, but I don't know anything about her so can you tell me something about her like I don't know what is her personality?" Harry was not sure why he was doing this. "oh well she's kinda a tomboy-half vampire type and she loves black and red, is that good?" Malfoy was obviously in a hurry.

"That will work for now I guess well lest go I know just the place." Harry grabbed his want and keys they would need transportation for the muggle world because that's where the shop was. 'This will be interesting' Harry thought as they walked out the door.

* * *

"This is Brittnee; she is the one that I left you for. But I also left because I felt that there was someone out there that loved you more, I just had to tell you that I do have a heart you know. Well I've got to go." Jessica took Brittnee's arm and started to leave.

"WAIT JESSICA," Ginny ran after them, "can I just have one more kiss please." She had a tone of longing in her voice. "Of course." And they shared one last kiss goodbye.

Harry and Malfoy were at the shop. It had been an hour of "no that's to girly", and "oh that's too big" finally they had found the 'perfect' ring. It had Celtic knotting on it with a blood red ruby in the center.

"She's going to love it thank you Harry, how did you know this place?" malfoy look at the ring admiringly. "Oh uh I dated a Goth muggle once. It was weird. But she loved this place." Harry sat down.

"Uh don't think im going to visit you a lot now Potter I just needed help." Malfoy said finally looking away from the ring. "Don't worry I don't want you to." Harry was actually really relieved.

* * *

Later that evening after Ginny repeatedly told Hermione that she was fine and that she just wanted to go home, Hermione saw her off. When she was gone Hermione sat down on the couch with nothing more to do.

The phone rang. She picked it up "hello" she said wondering who it was. "Hello lovely its Harry." Hermione almost dropped the phone. "Hi Harry why are you calling my do you need something?" she asked.

"Cant a man call the one he loves without a good reason? I just wanted to hear your voice." Harry had a little wine in his voice, it was almost cute. "i… I don't know if you wanted to hear my voice then why didn't you just come to my apartment?" she replied cunningly.

"Speaking of which you might want to open the door." She could almost see Harry smiling. Curious she got up and opened the door. There in the door way was Harry holding a rose. "Surprised?" he said into the phone then clicked it shut.

"yes." Hermione smiled and shut off her phone as well. "Good" he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I missed you lovely" he said when they parted. "Don't be silly we've only been apart for 13 hours" she said smiling up at him.

"Oh it seemed like a forever though. Every hour away from you my loved one is like a hundred years." he swept her up off her feet and laid her on the couch. "Oh really? Well in that case shall I make it up to you?" she almost laughed at his sentiment. "Oh I think that would take a while darling one." He kissed her forehead.

"Trust me I have all the time in the world." She kissed his neck. "I could stay here forever, if I didn't have that cursed job." Harry pouted. "We'll just have to use out time wisely then wont we?" Hermione asked. "Yes wisely" he kissed her nose.

* * *

_Girly- well thank you for your reviews I didn't really spend that much time on it last time im sorry._

_Hanz-nobody likes you_

_Girly-well you're nobody so you're saying you like me? Im so touched, here have a cookie._

_Hanz- COOKIES! Hey wait did you just call me a nobody?_

_Girly-no not at all. Oh and I think this one is long im not sure but I promise the next one will be really long._

_byebye_


	7. confetions of a broken heart

_Girly- Hi welcome to the acuall chapy 7. hanz is sick so he wont be here today im sorry. Instead you can here from my friend._

_Friend- CHEESEY MUFFINS!IM STALKING YOU! MUHAHA! FREAK!_

_Have a nice day_

_Girly- ok never mind. That was seriously my friend im not lying she begged to type so I let her im sorry. If your wondering why I kept I on here, I think its funny so its staying._

_Friend- HAHAHA_

_Girly- enjoy_

* * *

Chapy 7

Confections of a broken heart

* * *

The phone rang. Hermione yawned and took a sip of her coffee and picked it up. "Hello?" she said. "Hiiii!" the person on the other line screamed. "Ok, ok stop yelling its way too early and im not that awake." Hermione said trying not to fall over from the shock.

"Oh sorry, it is not early it's like 12:30 pm. Why were you still asleep?" the person asked Hermione looked at the clock and sure enough it was 12:32 pm. "Never mind that. Who is this?" Hermione was to zomped out to figure out who it was.

"Oh, silly it's Ginny I just wanted to call to let you know that im okay. Are you sure you're okay? You sound sick." Ginny sounded concerned.

"I'm fine just had a late night that's all." Just then as if on cue Harry came up behind her and snaked is arms around her waist. "Who is it cutesy pie? Harry asked using his nick name for her. "It's Ginny stud muffin, so ssshhh." Hermione smiled. "Is that Harry I hear? Wait a tic, I have a bet that he's the reason you had a late night. Im right aren't I?" Ginny's voice came over the receiver, she sounded amused.

"Stop it; don't tease me like you've never done it!" Hermione was blushing. Suddenly she was happy that Ginny couldn't see her. Harry went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Yes well not with a GUY so there I win." Over the phone she heard Ginny laugh. "Oh like that makes it any better! Besides I never teased you!" Hermione wished she had though. "Yes well im meaner then you, your to nice, you'd never do something like that, I would." Ginny pointed out. "Fine, next time I'll do it to you and see how you feel! Listen I got to go see you later at the store. Bye."

When Ginny had said goodbye Hermione hung up the phone and went to get her cloths on. On the way to her room she slipped. She felt strong arms catch her. "Now I've got you right where I want you." Harry dipped down and kissed her. "Silly goose I've got to get dressed now let me up." He did as she said smiling. And they both went and got dressed.

* * *

Hermione tiptoed on the very top step of the stool trying to get a book down. She had never been very tall but she didn't like giving into magic when she could at least try doing it herself.

After knocking down a few books in her attempt she took out her wand and muttered a short summoning spell. The book flew down to her. She sighed 'maybe I spent to many years in the muggle world, maybe I should just use magic instead of doing all this work. Oh well'

She handed the book to the costumer, and then went to the front desk to check them out.

They made their purchase and Hermione thanked them for their business. 'Where is Ginny anyway she's late, I need help the store is getting pretty busy today.' As if she had heard Hermione's thought Ginny walked in. "I know, I know I'm late, but I have a good excuse.

"I don't care what it is just get behind this desk so I can help any costumer that comes in, Okay?" Hermione had to admit that she was a little annoyed but she didn't let it get to her. She had work to do.

The bell on the door rang. "Can I help you?" Hermione said turning around. It was Dean. He and Ginny had dated their sixth year. That was until Harry had told Ginny he loved her. Hermione couldn't help thinking Dean still had feelings for Ginny for the rest of the two Hogwarts years.

"Hello. I was just walking by and saw that the sign said that this belonged to Hermione _and _Ginny. I thought it would be nice to catch up with gin...I mean both of you. 'he _still _likes her, talk about persistent. Well wouldn't want to be in his way.' Hermione smiled. "Uh… I've got to go back and get some books why don't you catch up with Ginny while im gone?" she went to the back room with Ginny glaring at her.

Hermione hid behind the door to listen. Under her breath she cast a spell so she could see them without them seeing her.

"Uh…hi Ginny, how have you been?" he looked a wee bit nervous. "Im fine, as you can see I have a book store run by me and Hermione, we opened it a year after I graduated for Hogwarts. What are you doing these days?" Ginny smile a polite smile. "Uh… I work for the ministry. I uh…am in the care of magical creatures department." He was starting to sweat a little. "Oh I see." Ginny sighed "okay why you are really here, don't play dumb, we both know you came in here to tell me something what is it?" Ginny sounded annoyed.

"Well…um….you see….uh…..I LOVE YOU!" he took a deep breath. "I still love you I haven't stopped since we went out and I have always hated Harry for stealing you away and well I never could bring myself to date anyone else. I finally thought I was over you but today when I saw you run down the street I felt it again, and well I just thought if I told you I might be able to get over you better knowing you know and all." He blurted it all out; it was almost hard to tell what he had said.

"Oh, look if you think im still going out with Harry or anyone else for that matter your wrong. Maybe sometime when my hearts not still mending from breaking we could go out?" she had a tear in her eye. "Really? But I though….that chick, whats her name? well she obviously broke your heart. Maybe when it's done healing I'll call you." He sounded like he really knew how she felt. Witch he probably has.

* * *

A few hours passed and they closed the store neither mentioning what happened earlier. Hermione wondered but she didn't ask about dean. Though she had seen and heard the whole conversation she didn't know what Ginny thought. 'oh well' she thought 'its none of my business anyway' just then someone grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and whirled around "what your not happy to see me?"

* * *

_Girly- CLIFF HANGER! Well not really cuz you all know who it is but still. I know this one was kinda short but it was two whole pages on word document so stop complaining. I hope you all reread the last chapy cuz I redid it its much, much better now. I tried to make sure that there were less mistakes in this one. Im sorry it took so long but I didn't have the time. I think I'll wait till next month to right the next chapy. That is unless I get lots of reviews. I think I'm going to end it soon. have a nice day. hahahaha_

_Bye-bye_


End file.
